


Once Upon a Wedding

by FearlessHeroine



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, True Love - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fairytale wedding, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessHeroine/pseuds/FearlessHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook (Killian Jones) and Emma Swan marry each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Wedding

Emma Swan stood in front of her mirror, smiling ear to ear as she prepared herself to marry the man she loved with all her heart. Captain Hook/Killian Jones. The one and only man who could ever have her. Her mother, Snow White, was in the room with her, helping her daughter dress for her wedding.

"What do you think, Mama?" Emma asked her mother. 

Emma spun around once and Snow White was standing there with a huge smile on her face as she watched her daughter. 

The dress was an one-off design with lace roses and beaded bodice that flows down to an organza split with satin roses and leaves. The back of the gown had three satin roses at the base of the back with feathers covering the lower half buttons. It showed plenty of back with shoestring straps almost making her look strapless. 

Her white ankle strap heels were covered by the dress. She was wearing the white pearl necklace Hook gave her, the earrings her mother bought her and she had a bracelet that Elsa had let her borrow. Her hair pulled back in a French braid with flowers going through her hair. A white flower was right behind her head and a sparkly white veil fell past her shoulders. 

"Emma, you look absolutely perfect," she assured her daughter. Emma giggled softly and smiled at her mom. 

As Emma hugged her mom, her father, David, walked into the room. Emma didn't know how her life turned out the way it did. She found her parents, got her son back, helped a queen find her sister, figured out family love and found true love in a handsome pirate. 

"Daddy," Emma said as her father smiled and hugged her. David looked sad to see his beautiful little swan so beautiful, ready to be married. "Daddy, please don't cry, I'll always be your baby swan," she told her dad. 

"I know, Emma. I'm so proud of you," he told her as he gave her a kiss. "Now, let's get my baby swan married." 

Snow White handed Emma her bouquet of long stemmed white roses with pink roses mixed in. Her father stood next to her, waiting to give her away. Her butterflies settled down as they walked out the door. The man of her dreams was waiting for her right outside. 

"Are you ready, baby swan?" David asked. 

"I am, Daddy Swan." Emma replied. 

The music started as David walked down the aisle with Emma on his arm. Killian looked at her in awe. The woman he had loved since the moment he saw her would soon be his beloved wife. 

"Killian, take care of my baby swan." David warned as Emma joined Killian at the altar. 

"Don't worry, your Majesty, I will," Killian replied. 

David sat down beside his wife and Emma handed her bouquet to a smiling Regina, her chief bridesmaid. The ceremony then began as everyone sat down. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Emma Swan and Killian Jones. If anyone disagrees to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." Mother Superior began. No one spoke and Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Killian and Emma have written their own vows. Killian?" 

"My Swan," he said. "My beautiful, wonderful Emma. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I was in love but I was just too blind to realize it. I was too obsessed with gaining power to see what I wanted was right in front of me. When I did realize it, I figured a woman like you could never love a tortured pirate like me, much less one with a hook where his hand should be. But you did love me no matter what I said or did. I was so touched when you told me I was worth saving because no woman was ever as sweet and compassionate with me as you are. When I was brought back from the Underworld severely injured, I felt cured when you healed me with your magic. I couldn't be happier that you were given to me from the Heavens. I love you with all my heart, lovely swan, don't you ever forget that." With his good hand, he moved a wisp of her hair from her face before placing it on her hand. 

Emma refrained herself from crying before she began her vow. She turned around to Regina, who handed her a piece of paper and as Emma turned back around, she unfolded the paper and read it. 

"My beloved Captain Hook, when I was a little girl, my foster mother would read me fairytales of all sorts. Snow White and Prince Charming, Little Red Riding Hood, and the Big Bad Wolf. But my favorite one was the one of Peter Pan and Captain Hook. However, the story said to fear Captain Hook and run to Peter Pan. What the story didn't say was that Captain Hook is a handsome, caring and sweet man with the heart that is the size of his ship. Killian, you said how you didn't think I could love you. You have no idea how wrong you were. I will love you as long as I live. You are a man with a pure heart of gold and I don't care if you have a hook for a hand, that hook is what makes you special. I thought you were the most handsome man that could ever live and I will always think that. No matter what you did or said, you were always worth saving because I could never let go of my faith for you. I am so proud to finally your beloved wife today because I still have tons of love to give you and no matter what may happen to us, you will always be that handsome pirate prince to me. Killian Jones, I love you, and you will always have me on your side, no matter what stormy sea we may sail upon." Emma used her free hand to rub Killian's cheek and she smiled as she took her hand off of him. 

Killian had to use all of his strength to not break. The words were just so sweet and full of love. His wiped his eyes that were filled with happy tears with his good hand. Emma handed her paper back to Regina. 

Mother Superior called upon Henry. "Henry, may I have the rings?" She asked. Henry came up with two rings decorated with the words "forever and always" resting on a white leather pillow. One silver, one gold. Killian took the silver ring and slipped onto Emma's finger. 

"I love you." He whispered. Emma took the gold ring and slipped in onto Killian's finger. 

"I love you too." She smiled. 

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Mother Superior said with a smile. "Killian, you may kiss your bride." 

"You don't have to tell me twice." Killian pulled Emma close, kissing her fiercely. His hand wandered down to her stomach to wrap his only arm around her waist. They broke the kiss and proceeded back up the aisle once Emma had gotten her bouquet back from Regina. 

During the reception party, Killian and Emma escaped from their friends and families to a corner of the reception hall. He held her from behind, placing soft kisses on her cheek and neck. 

"Well, my lovely wife. There is only one thing that could make this night better." Killian said. 

"If we had a baby on the way?" Emma asked, forming a hump over her belly, where she imagined a baby growing inside of her. 

"Well that would be nice but no." 

"Then what?" 

"One more dance with my bride." He took her hand and led her to the center of the floor as a slow song came on. He pulled her as close as he could and led her across the floor. He spun her once and she giggled, falling into him. 

"I love you so much, my handsome prince." She said.

"I love you too." He lifted her chin up and kissed her passionately. "And don't you ever forget that."

"Of course, Captain Hook. How could I?" She giggled again. He spun her one more time before the song ended and Emma dropped to her knees before her pirate prince.

Killian swept Emma off her feet and carried her bridal style to their table. Henry then came over.

"Mama, can I have this dance?" He asked happily. 

"Sure thing, kiddo." She replied as she took Henry's hand and Killian watched as the two danced to a faster song together.

"Mama, does this mean that I have to call Hook 'Dad' now?"

"Yes," she laughed. "But you'll get used to the idea."

"May I cut in?" David asked.

"Sure, Grandpa." Henry said as he left back to his table with his girlfriend Violet.

"Hi Daddy." Emma kissed her father's cheek. 

"I love you, baby swan." David said as he kissed his daughter.

"I love you too, daddy swan." Emma replied back as she let her father kiss her. 

"Make sure to tell Hook that if he hurts you, I'll kill him," he smiled. 

"Yes, Daddy." Emma replied. "But I thought you didn't like Killian." 

"As long as he makes you happy, I'm alright with him. Go back to your husband." He smiled sadly. Emma kissed her father before returning to her husband's side.

"Is it everything you've dreamed?" He asked, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Yes, and more." She confessed, rubbing her husband's sideburns as she rubbed against his strong shoulders. Her life couldn't get any better, or could it?


End file.
